


Lift me in the Wind

by Rimaina



Series: JohnDaveWeek 2018 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Day 3-Paranormal Romance, JohnDave Week, Nature Photographer Dave, Other, Paranormal Romance, Wind Spirit John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimaina/pseuds/Rimaina
Summary: He’s just so pretty, you want to wrap him up with your winds, make him smile more. You’d give anything to just be with him like this.But you can’t.A spirit of the wind can't possibly win the heart of a child of earth.





	1. Mountain Air

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped day 2, but I'll still be uploading the other fics even if it's after JohnDave Week :D

Your first memory is a mystery. You pass by camps, settlements, towns, villages, forests, caves, seas, and oceans. Everything is a blur, just a bubble to pop in the passage of time. Something like you is abstract, yet you are not. Everyone and everything can feel, enjoy, and taste what you are. You have many colors, yet you do not. You exist but at the same time, _you_ don’t.

It must be confusing for those who experience what you actually are but your existence makes sense to you. The fact that you can say that you are a _you_ gives you a personality. You find yourself having an ego. Contradictory to that is that you are not your own person. None gave birth to you, none can say that you are made to be a person, and yet you find yourself existing.

You are the air.

You hear the stories that humans created for your kind. This was back when they had shorter lifespans and uncomplicated lifestyles. The humans call you spirits, the majority of which that acquire an ego. From what little knowledge of their speaking language. You understand that they classify what you are as a variant of a wind spirit.

They have many of them. Languages. Many of which contain your names. Not really your name. The rational beings, the people, the humans have their own names, many of them just for one person. Proper names unlike what they call you. Their names make them distinct from each other while they call you a wind spirit and nothing else. They find you indistinguishable from the other wind spirits.

You do not have a role and so you aimlessly roam around the world. Perhaps this aimless traveling is your role but you don’t know the true answer to that. You don’t hear from a god or God. Nothing from a superior existence. You are untamed. You exist. You are satisfied.

Humans grow more advanced with their philosophy and machinations. Automations that make their life easier and convenient. Languages were not far off from each other anymore. They write and speak many variants yet they have agreed to follow one language as a standard. English, you understand. You learn as you provide the air they need to perform sounds, it gives you an idea of what they say, it allows you to learn their tongues.

Do you have a tongue of your own?

You are a curious being, you want to try to manifest, you want your own body. You don’t know how to make a body. You don’t have anything but the other spirits wouldn’t mind you borrowing some of their own attributes. Dirt, sand, anything that is tangible and that you can lift you can borrow. It’s taken many times to figure out how much power you’ll have to exert to try and lift those things. People assume there is only one spirit who is responsible for storms but they are quite wrong. It takes many of you, many spirits gathering in one place to create a storm. Sometimes the spirits do not intend to create a storm, it just happens.

You wonder how many more spirits have an ego like you.

You succeed in making a tangible body, though it’s not the kind that you want. A dust devil, a small twister, a harmless column of wind, but the humans treat it like a bad omen. How is trying to get your own body a bad thing? You don’t understand. You are still curious about what is it like to have your own body, to interact with certain objects rather than using your winds to blow them from place to place, yet the humans perceive it as something bad. Their reactions fuel your burning curiosity.

You decided to do it often, little tricks and trips when there are humans near you. They certainly do not appreciate it. Annoyed, angry, so many emotions forming on their faces, their bodies reflecting their emotions. What is it like to have a face? Something others can read and know what particular feeling you are experiencing? No thing a no one has ever thought about what and how you feel. You in particular anyway. You remember rituals from centuries ago, where they gather offerings and place them on top of high places for the wind spirits, gods, and deities. Nomenclature, blegh. It’s always us, or them, never a you. You wish you have something more than a vague term like a wind spirit to call you.

Time passes by and the humans are making their structures taller, stronger, using concrete, metal, and glass. Buildings that are compact yet with style, a different aesthetic compared to the old and bland wooden structures they used to build. The air around you also changed. It was murkier, the other spirits gaining a dark color temporarily until they move on from the main settlements. It’s not even settlements anymore, they’re called cities now. It’s more difficult to travel around cities due to the dense amount of buildings and humans in the area. You find yourself pranking humans and animals in your annoyance in cities.

You are a goddamn free spirit! Humans are making it harder for you and the other spirits to coexist with them! You watch the other spirits slowly develop their own egos and many more splintering from aged spirits. Wild thoughts race through your mind. If there were other spirits being born from nothingness or splintering from aged spirits just like how humans are born, is there change for spirits to die just like how humans are likely to meet their end?

Now that is an idea you rather not think about again. Sadly, you do not know the answer. You don’t know answers to the many questions you asked throughout the years of your existence. You notice that while the other wind spirits develop and ego, they haven’t developed an identity unlike you. How did you manage to form an identity? Well, you have started referring to yourself as John after hearing that name every so often. You think the name fits you! Even though you don’t know the exact meaning to that name. A proper name, something you can consider as yours. It’s been a while since you fantasized about having a corporeal form. You’ll have the bluest of eyes and everything you wear will be the color blue just like the sky! It’s the greatest constant in your life and not to mention it’s a really neat color!

The sound of clicking behind you snaps you back to the conscious world. Around you? You didn’t have a front nor a back so why do directions even matter. You see a human handling a professional-looking camera. Does he see you through the camera lens? Can he see you through the naked eye? You heard of stories about special people who are able to sense and see spirits. You just never encountered one yet. Just as you were about to reach out and do something, he snaps a photo of you.

No, not you. He’s looking through you. You breathe out a sigh of disappointment. It manifests as some wind that hits his face and ruffles his blonde hair gently. He removes his eye from the viewfinder and you let out a small gasp, allowing another gust of wind to hit him. He has the palest yet brightest red irises you’ve ever seen on a human before. You had the urge to look around and see if anyone else was reacting as you are but no other human nor spirit is freaking out over this human who is unlike other humans.

Is he really that different? He’s definitely paler than the others and that’s considering you’ve been around even before the humans started blasting off because of skins and tones and whatever. He’s interesting, to say the least. He’s so….unique, yet extremely human.

He’s beautiful.

Is this what they call having a crush?

≈≈≈≈≈

You are dead serious to say you are convinced that he cannot see you at all. You try time and time again to make him react to you. Nothing ever happens. However, it sure does not stop you from throwing wind in his direction whenever you have the chance. After months of pranking this boy, being a constant annoyance in his life, did you realize that you never stayed in one place this long. His existence compels you to stay in the city he is in. There was no reason to stay in the city either, he tends to go out and beyond the edges of the city, out where there are fresher air and natural mountains.

He loves taking photos of nature. The sun, sky, water, flowers, trees, anything and everything natural. You don’t see the appeal of the whole nature theme. It’s been there since time immemorial, been there before you existed. What makes it so special? What makes it different if you take a photo of something that had always existed? Why can’t he take a photo of you? But he doesn’t have to, doesn’t he. He has your metaphorical heart. Have you gravitating like a planet to his sun.

He doesn’t know you exist.

To him, you’re just the wind that blasts air on his body. You wish you could do more than that, but that’s already wishful thinking.

You watch him snap more pictures of different plants as he goes about his hike through the mountains. He tries to take some in different angles, and you have to say, he sure does make funny poses just to get the perfect shot. You love blowing on his hair so he can’t see the screen. He wears shitty shades even at night. Why can’t he appreciate his lovely eyes? He sure does take pictures of himself though, but never his eyes.

You go closer to him, see him beyond the shades that he is wearing at that time. To him, you’re just the gentle breeze that seems to wrap around him. He hums in delight which makes you happy in turn. If you had a heart, it must be pounding right now. That would be embarrassing and you’re glad you’re invisible. He takes a deep breath of mountain air, yours, probably, unless there are other spirits blowing around him.

He’s just so pretty, you want to just wrap him up with your winds, make him smile more like this. You’d give anything to just be with him like this.

But you can’t. He doesn’t know you exist. You’re just the wind and he is human. You don’t have anything that you own, so what is there to sacrifice?

However, just for moments like these, you truly feel alive.

You love him. He does not know that. He loves nature. You’d like to think he loves you too.


	2. Breath of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John likes playing tricks and pranks. Perhaps a little roleplaying too.

People change. It’s in their nature to change, down to the most minute detail they possess. You watch your human grow. Longer and shaggier hair, which he trims monthly, despite that he doesn’t seem to grow any hair in any other part of his body. His pale lashes stay the same but now his eyebrow has a dark scar cutting through it. You don’t recall when he managed to hurt himself because hey, you’re not some creepy stalker.

You watch him change his style, from hipster to something more formal. His delicate and soft face slowly got edgier and he looks absolutely drop-dead handsome. He got used to you blowing wind on his face and now somehow, it’s a game for him. He makes it his thing, he moves his head to flip his hair nonchalantly, gracefully. It annoys you that somehow he is able to turn your pranks into something beneficial for him. Even so, you watch him mingle with a lot of people every day.

He likes to talk. By the moons, he sure does talk a lot. He’s charming, a prince in commoner’s clothing. Commoners back in the 1500s has nothing compared to the commoners of this century. They are more organized today, though there was a time when even the rich looked like paupers. You don’t understand why humans do that. Fashion is weird, you suppose.

“David!” you hear. Your human was just about to cross the pedestrian lane on a busy workday when someone shouts to him. He doesn’t hear it at all. His blasted soundproof headphones were in the way. 

_“So his name is Dave”_

The person, a boy, shouts his name again. It’s no use, he was already on the other side of the street. It would be rude for Dave to ignore a person like that. You decided to muster a bit more of breeze than usual. You watch him prepare himself to do the hair flip, but you were grinning to yourself already. The shouty person was pushing through the crowded street towards Dave.

Flyers, dirt, leaves, and generic trash yield to your wind. You were waiting for the perfect moment to wipe that stupid grin off his face and now was just the right moment. Umbrellas, jackets, shawls, and other light apparel snatched from people’s figures. You were absolutely ready to blow. And blow you did. You watch his smug face slowly realize what was happening, his hands left the pockets of his jacket. His mobile phone falling out in the process, saved by the audio cord from falling hard on the floor.

Time was slow for you whenever you exert your power like. You see and feel everything that touches your wind. You hear the gasps from the people around you. Enter and leave their bodies as they take in air to breathe, to scream, to shout, just everything that involves the air around them. The whole thing lasted about twenty seconds in real time. You were quite proud of yourself, it’s definitely not the hardest you’ve tried doing something, at least compared to the times you tried to form a tangible body.

You drift upwards and assess the damage you’ve caused. Honestly, maybe assessed was not the word you were looking for. You didn’t really care about the casualties you caused, you doubt someone got hurt with your little stunt. You probably ruined someone’s day but oh well, it’s not like they can blame you in particular for it. Your blow radius was pretty big, you had to stretch yourself lean to get as much stuff to hurl.

Chaos. People were lifting themselves up from the sidewalks when they stumbled and fell from your winds. There were pieces of paper and tiny fabrics gently descending from the sky. You watch as a flyer for some apartment settle on Dave’s head while he was reaching for his headphones’ cord to pull his phone back up. He was struggling to fix his jacket, his shirt, his hair, his everything in general. You were so amused that you had to laugh at all of this.

Everyone was distraught and unsure of what just happened. The cars driving through the street had to stop because the people crossing the street were falling over themselves while that was happening. A taxi driver had to come out of his car to help an elderly man who had to brace himself on a lamp post. Okay, now that made you a little bit of guilty. Just a bit though.

Dave’s eyes snap upwards. You realize that his headphones were already on his neck and your laughter halts. His mouth forms the words what the fuck was that for and you turn dead silent. He heard you. He definitely heard you. You keep watching, unable to react to his reaction. You didn’t think the bamboozler would be the bamboozled. Jokes on you.

The guy who was shouting Dave’s name earlier was heading towards him. He puts his hand on Dave’s shoulder and turns him around. “Okay so I don’t know what just happened but you should really put one ear out of your headphone because you don’t know if someone was calling out to you!”

“First, what use is my noise cancelling headphones if it does not block noise when I listen to my music, second you were calling me? I figured with how loud your voice is, even my headphones won’t be able to block that shouty voice you have. Third, are you hungry? Cause I’m hungry, come on I know a good place to eat” Dave grabs the guy’s hand and leads him away. You don’t know what just happened and why Dave didn’t let the other person reply before dragging him away. You watch them leave the area while the guy was trying to hold back his words. You can see him clearly annoyed by the whole thing but he chooses not to open his mouth.

Tired, you drifted along with the other wind spirits hanging around the city before settling down just after the city’s borders.

≈≈≈≈≈

Today was one of those days that Dave headed to a clearing outside the city. He wasn’t alone this time, he was with the boy from before. Dave was carrying his usual bulky old-fashioned camera while the other one was carrying a smaller practical digital one. From what you recall, just because a person is using a bigger camera, doesn’t mean it’ll take a better picture. At least, that’s what Dave was mumbling to himself before.

You learned a lot from his mumblings and self-ramblings. He sure loves to get loud and chatty, but it seems not a lot of people mind him being that way. Some even appreciate the noise that he makes. You can’t complain. He had a nice voice, you’ve heard him sing before. He doesn’t exactly keep with the tune. He tends to deviate a lot from the main melody, adding extra beats and raps, which sometimes, you can’t appreciate.

But in general, he has a charming voice that you could listen to for a long time. You watch him, and the boy moves to and from the clearing, taking shots of the numerous wildlife that pass by. Dave takes a lot of shots of a singular subject like per usual, while the other one just takes a maximum of 3 shots and immediately deleting the ones that he didn’t like. They’re rather quiet for a while, perfectly at peace with just gestures and exploring the area. This is really nice in its own way. It’s not every day that Dave spends time with other people.

Even though your person was a charismatic character, you find that he’s not the extrovert his aura shows. He likes being alone in his apartment. Mixing his, well, mixes and playing video games. He communicates using text and his photographs, posts them online for other people to see. He draws some type of comics that you yourself have not seen yourself because you don’t have access to the internet.

You may be a somewhat powerful elemental, but technology is something that easily goes over your head. You don’t have thumbs! You can lift things just fine without having any limbs, thank you very much.

Now that you think about it, you’re somewhat happy that you are an elemental. Humans are trapped in their own cages. Their bodies are fragile from the moment they are born. They grow stronger as they age until the point where it goes in reverse, becoming weaker and prone to forgetting things. Dave is not an exception to the laws of nature, and so are you. But both of your circumstances are radically different.

You act as the element that you are made of while humans, despite the limitations of their body, are able to do many things, perform many acts, live many lives, produce offspring. Maybe that’s why they leave the world earlier than the other things in nature. It’s because they lived their lives to the fullest in accordance with their average lifespan.

Their flames burn bright while they are young, but their fuel burns out fast. They are organisms whose lives are a mystery and an adventure for someone like you. You know the feeling is the same for them when they think about otherworldly entities like you.

But you’re not from another world, you’re also a part of theirs. And you did try to be part of that world, to be noticed, but you’ve remained invisible in their eyes.

Your thoughts had drifted far, and you didn’t notice that your wards had left the clearing. You floated down a bit to check if there were any signs of which direction they headed off to. The clearing had a lot of footprints going many directions because of what they were doing earlier. You head to the trees to look if there were any indications of someone passed through them. The trees that head toward the city had marks that meant someone went through it, but it wasn’t fresh, it probably was when they first came here.

You floated to the opposite side of the clearing and found a snapped twig on the ground. You put yourself closer to it and smelled the broken part if it was still fresh. Well not really smelled it, more like trying to gather the “essence of fresh broken twig” and see if there’s still a lot of it. You know that scents of objects dissipate after a while. It’s a good indicator of time for you.

The scent is still strong in this one, around it still stands tall, but it looks like if you go a few feet forward towards that direction, you can faintly see footprints on the damp ground. A little adventure would not be amiss right about now. You had nothing to do for the day anyway. You were curious about what kind of things they plan on photographing further in the forest. But there were a few things that worry you about them going deeper into the forest. While there were only rare cases of hostile animals roaming the area, the terrain there was rougher.

Leading them towards the safer paths is your responsibility, although not really. Do you even have responsibilities aside from drifting along with other winds? Probably. Well, you decided to stalk---You mean to follow them anyway. Like those guardian angels from the movies, you’ve seen before. It was your duty to protect them from any harm that may come in their way! You metaphorically nod your head arms crossed over your chest.

Well then John, it’s time for adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that this story might be more than the original one shot. It's going to have about 4-5 chapters max.
> 
> Edit: HAHAHAHHA NOPE. There is too much plot to uncover, we're gonna go at it for much longer!


End file.
